<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Our Lives are Over (And All That Remains) by RobNips</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161507">When Our Lives are Over (And All That Remains)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobNips/pseuds/RobNips'>RobNips</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fairgame Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acceptance into Family, Family Feels, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Takes Place after (supposed) Vacuo Arc, Team as Family, That Scene in the tundra went down a bit differently</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:21:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobNips/pseuds/RobNips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After fleeing for their lives from Vacuo, everyone gets a much needed rest in the only place that's safe - a sleepy Patch Isle cabin. Clover can't seem to stay asleep, and ends up having a much needed conversation with their host. Tai may be a stranger, but what he has to offer Clover is more important that he could ever imagine.</p><p>Written for Fair Game Week - Family<br/>Can be read as standalone fic!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clover Ebi &amp; Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, implied Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fairgame Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When Our Lives are Over (And All That Remains)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My love for Taiyang Xiao Long jumped out on this one</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patch had birds chirping in the morning. It was something Clover had always heard about, but it was strange to experience it first hand. Atlas and Vacuo both were not home to any morning birds, certainly not the kind that gently tweets you awake. </p><p>A calm awakening was one he needed. After barely coming out of Vacuo unscathed, the loss was still devastating. The Kingdom had not fallen, but Salem had the Sword. All that was left was Beacon. Their crew had scrambled to get somewhere safe and hatch a plan before Salem could launch a full offensive for the Crown. Yang had suggested Patch, no one could disagree. </p><p>Clover had never met Taiyang - though Qrow had told him some big things - but considering how well Taiyang took his daughters and a pack of assorted strangers showing up unannounced at his home, Clover considered the man worthy of respect. They had all been so exhausted, little else was done besides finding a place to lie down and finally sleep. </p><p>So Clover had followed Qrow up to his room, sharing the bed comfortably without any discussion. Clover barely had time to process that this was what Qrow considered home, and he’d been invited into it no questions asked, and without worry of what Taiyang would think of it. They were not immune to the fatigue that struck their party, so these realizations had to be tucked away for later. All that was important was sleep.</p><p>Until now, when soft morning doves and cheery sounding birds tweeted outside the window to stir Clover awake. </p><p>Qrow was still fast asleep beside him, and Clover was thankful. Something about the small logged house in the peaceful woods of Patch put Qrow at ease. Clover would have been fascinated if he had time and energy to ponder the thought. Instead he gave up on trying to fall back asleep, and crept out of bed as lightly as he could. </p><p>There were kids seemingly everywhere - though Clover’s trying to get out of the habit of calling them <em> kids </em>. It was Qrow’s fault, but they had been through so much that they weren’t qualified for the title. They were huntsmen and huntresses in their own right. Though now, sleeping all across the little house, it was hard to not see their true age.</p><p>Team RWBY, Penny, and JNOR were all stuffed in Ruby and Yang’s childhood bedroom. CFVY and what was left of SSSN took the living room. Friends they had picked up along the way were scattered about the house too. Clover tried his best to not disturb them. Luck was on his side and no creaky floorboards betrayed him this time.  </p><p>The porch was the only empty space in the whole house. The clearing around the home was covered in early morning mist. If he had the energy, it would be perfect for a jog, but instead Clover sucked in a deep breath of the cool, fresh air. </p><p>It seemed to clear his head, ease some of the tension in his shoulders. They were safe, for now. Shade still stood, though that only meant that Salem was saving her forces for something even bigger at Beacon. They needed rest, and recuperation, and a plan more than anything. </p><p>Clover pushed the thought out of his mind. They would figure out what to do together. As a team, as a family. </p><p>Footsteps cut through his thoughts. Clover stood at the sound, both him and Taiyang flinched as he rounded the corner. </p><p>“Gods,” the older man huffed as he recognized Clover and relaxed. In his hands were tote bags, stuffed with an assortment of food. “You can stop with the death glare.”</p><p>“Ah,” Clover blinked, and relaxed. He hadn’t realized how fast he tensed up. “Sorry, here.” He stepped down from the porch, offering a hand to take groceries from Taiyang. </p><p>“Thanks, just-“ Tai handed him a few bags, and nodded to the porch. “Just set them down. Let everyone else rest for a while longer.” </p><p>He sighed heavily, and sat on the porch’s steps. Clover hesitated just for a moment before doing as he was told. He leaned against the porch's post, looking past Taiyang to the cleaning again. “I’m sorry,” he told him quietly. “I know it must be stressful to have all these people just barge in. And I didn’t even properly introduce myself, and-“ </p><p>“Please,” Tai cut him off with a raise of his hand, and a small laugh. “It’s not barging in. Anyone who helps my girls are welcome. I know this hasn’t been easy for anyone.” </p><p>“Yes.” Clover answered hollowly. Shame bubbled in his chest, his actions in the tundra made him want to hide away. </p><p>Qrow had assured Clover that he had more than made up for his misguided actions, but the guilt still followed him. All this time he couldn’t help but think that if he had just waited, focused on getting Tyrian somewhere secure, it all would have turned out so differently. Maybe Atlas would not even have fallen. </p><p>“They’re all so different.” Tai huffed again, shaking his head some. Clover raised a brow. “I know they’ve only been back a night, but I can tell. How my girls carry themselves, the way they look at their friends. Friends,” Tai repeated with a laugh and a shrug. </p><p>Clover could guess that Blake had crawled into Yang’s bed last night. The two were nearly inseparable, that had become the norm. He didn’t hold it against the father before him for checking in on them. </p><p>Clover rubbed the back of his neck. “They’ve been through a lot together. I know they’re not mine like they are your’s, but they’ve grown so much since I met them. In very good ways.”</p><p>Clover didn’t mention it, but he saw how Ruby and Yang clung so tightly to their father after they settled in. Tai gripped them right back, holding on like they were his life. Those girls may as well be, from the few things Clover heard about Taiyang. To see them grow into such honorable, incredible huntresses - Clover could practically feel the pride rolling from Taiyang. </p><p>“Qrow too.” Tai adds with a definitive nod, breaking Clover from his musings. “He’s different. It’s so obvious, but I never thought he’d-“ Tai stopped himself with a huff, and he ducked his head. </p><p>Clover crossed his arms, and spoke quietly. “He had to work very hard to get where he is. Not just physically.” </p><p>“And you have something to do with that.” Taiyang looked up to meet Clover’s eyes. He felt his heart twist. “I can tell, and not just because you two were keeping each other warm up there last night.” He laughed, but Clover only felt heat rise in his chest. “I’ve known Qrow for a long time, you know. Probably too long.” </p><p>He laughed again, Clover scratched at his neck. “He once told me that you were ‘married but without any of the benefits.’” </p><p>“Sounds about right.” Tai said. “But look, he tries not to act like it, but Qrow has this huge heart.” </p><p>He said it like a warning. Clover didn’t mean to frown, but his face betrayed him. Tai saw it too.  </p><p>“I wasn’t the best I could be to him.” He  looked away and scoffed bitterly. “We weren’t the best to each other, really. Qrow’s always has issues that I tried to just ignore. When my wife passed, it wasn’t a good time for anyone. We were tired. Of everything, of each other. It seemed everything was going wrong, all the time.” He sighed, rubbing at his eyes. “We said some terrible things. I want to think neither of us meant them.”</p><p>Clover wanted to speak up. To say something about how grief can turn you inside out and make you unrecognizable, but this was not something he could fix. What was done between them had been done, and Clover didn’t want to patronize Taiyang - or this gesture of trust - by offering something he probably already knew first hand. </p><p>“It took almost losing my girls to get out of my head again. Qrow too, in some ways. I didn’t want to lose him again, so I just ignored anything else I didn’t agree with. Which wasn’t right, but,” he shrugged, and finally looked back to Clover. “I can see he’s changed. He’s trying. And you’re helping. Thank you.” </p><p>Clover swallowed thickly, and tried to hide how his heart swelled in his chest. He might still be a stranger to Taiyang, but he knows how much he means to Qrow and his nieces. This acknowledgement, this approval - it meant more than Clover would have thought. </p><p>He took a deep breath to find his voice. “I’ll be worthy of him.” He promised. “Qrow, your kids. All those kids. I’m doing right by them.” </p><p>“Good.” Tai nodded once, then sighed heavily. “I know how hard that can be. So I’ll hold you to it.” </p><p>Clover could only dip his chin solemnly. He had tried to do whatever he could for Qrow since leaving Atlas, but Tai affirming that this burden was <em>his</em> left Clover with a strange feeling. Tai was trusting him with something sacred, and Clover felt more of a drive than ever to keep it safe. Responsibility he was used to, but this felt like something more.</p><p>And that was on <em> top </em>of fighting the world’s greatest evil. </p><p>They’ll need all the luck they can get. </p><p>A thump sounded behind the men. They turned to see  a small furry nose peeking out from near the bottom of the door. Clover’s brow furrowed, but he found himself smiling. “Zwei,” Tai called softly. “Come out, it’s alright.” </p><p>Clover huffed a cool laugh into the morning air. The sight of the small dog that he had somehow missed in all the chaos of last night made him feel lighter. He had tiny paws, a stump tail, and a graying snout that turned Clover close to giddy. If he wasn’t still so exhausted, he would have been even more delighted. </p><p>Tai was familiar with the animal, who sat heavily for one so small beside him. “I know,” Tai sighed, as if he could understand the dog’s thoughts. His hand scratched between his ears. “Breakfast will be soon, then I’m sure you’ll get all the attention.”</p><p>Clover chuckled at that. Taiyang echoed him, and stood to gather his groceries. Clover moved to help him, starting back into the house. The little corgi followed faithfully at their heels.</p><p>Clover smiled as they made it to the kitchen. Qrow was fiddling with the plug for the coffee machine, grumbling to himself. He turned around when Tai and Clover set the groceries down.</p><p>“Your coffee maker’s still a piece of <em> shit</em>.” Qrow growled over his shoulder. Tai only scoffed and shook his head. Clover was fascinated at how easily Tai’s voice slipped into familiar teasing. “Quit whining and start the burners, you’re in charge of the eggs.” </p><p>“<em> Qrow’s </em> making us eggs?” Yang scoffed from where she stood behind the men. She leaned against the kitchen doorway, rubbing her eye and yawning as she spoke. “Just give us charred yolk and be done with it.” </p><p>“Don’t start,” Tai sighed; still whispering, but it was too late. The rest of the house was stirring awake. </p><p>Controlled chaos erupted within a matter of minutes. People in and out of the kitchen as warm food and hot coffee was pumped out like an assembly line. They lounged on couches and tables and the floor, all enjoying the eggs, coffee, bread and butter, and warm food they deserved after so long. </p><p>Clover and Qrow stayed close, finding a place on the couch in the living room. After a lifetime in the military, Clover found himself appreciating how it all operated. Taiyang was at the center of it all, churning people through the kitchen and finding a place for them to relax and eat. </p><p>Qrow leaned against Clover’s side, they easily molded into each other. Qrow sighed contently, and Clover did the same. Despite their upcoming battle, despite their past failings - he feels at home. His promise to Taiyang ringed in his ears, but Clover was calm. They would look after each other, they all felt the same drive he did to protect. </p><p>Qrow leaned up to kiss his temple, Clover turned to meet his lips. His lopsided smile made Clover’s heart skip, and his thoughts were confirmed. They were all a family now, and anyone who tried to break that would be damned. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think I would actually give my life for interaction between Clover and the rest of STRQ - but luckily that is what fanfic is for. Talk to me about Clover &amp; STRQ interactions I would give my life for them!!<br/>Title is also taken from Bastille's VS version of Remains - I'd highly recommend you listen to the version with Rag N Bone Man and Skunk Anansie for the full effect ;) and its a great song<br/>Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated, I hope FG is treating everyone well!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>